It is known to wirelessly supply electric power to an electric power receiving apparatus from an electric power supply apparatus. Hereinafter, this technique will be referred to as a wireless electric power supply technique. PTL 1 discloses a technique in which one electric power supply apparatus wirelessly supplies electric power to a plurality of electric power receiving apparatuses in a time sharing manner.